As many items being used in everyday life have become enhanced with wireless and remote type communications, the need to communicate effectively with the user the movements of these devices has become more important. For example, if a user has a wireless entry mechanism such as a lock for a door that can be locked and unlocked using a wireless communication device, the lock may unlock or lock without the user physically touching the lock. Without that physical touch, the user may not have confirmation that the lock has successfully locked or unlocked the door. Thus, a lock assembly that can provide visual feedback to a user to effectively communicate the movements of the lock assembly would be beneficial.